Une chambre vide
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Augusta ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Chaque jour, il grandissait d'avantage et elle attendait. Elle attendait que ses parents reviennent en se disant qu'un jour, de lui aussi, elle finirait par être fière.'


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà un petit OS écrit en une journée, parce que dehors il faisait froid et moche et que j'étais bien sous ma couette :) Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire, à la base. Je n'y pensais pas. Ca fait des années que je voulais écrire sur les Londubat mais ça n'était jamais sorti. Je ne commençais pas comme il fallait, je crois. Cette fois, c'est parti tout seuls, je n'ai pas trop retoucher le texte, pas trop relu. Survolé, plutôt. Retravaillé la fin parce que bon, les fins, ce n'est jamais trop mon truc.

Au final, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Les phrases en gras sont tirées d'un poème d'**Eluard** qui s'appelle _Le Mal_. Le titre est tiré de la dernière phrase de ce poème.

J'ai beaucoup hésité pour classer cet OS. Au fond, ce n'est pas seulement un Frank/Alice. Augusta a un rôle important et la toute fin est consacrée à Neville. Mais comme il fallait faire un choix... Et je remercie **Azalan** qui est devenue ma grande conseillère ! ;)

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Une chambre vide

**Résumé :** ' Augusta ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Chaque jour, il grandissait d'avantage et elle attendait. Elle attendait que ses parents reviennent en se disant qu'un jour, de lui aussi, elle finirait par être fière.'

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première fois qu'Augusta l'avait vu, elle avait pensé : c'est une jolie jeune fille. Elle avait des joues rondes qui rougissaient au moindre coup de vent et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle riait souvent. Elle préparait à manger en chantant, elle récitait des poèmes et, quand il faisait nuit, elle allumait des bougies dans toute la maison.

Elle disait qu'elle chassait les mauvais esprits.

Augusta était fière. Elle retrouvait ses amies qui parlaient de leurs belles-filles, ces incroyables garces, ces idiotes, ces profiteuses et indigne mais elle, elle ne disait rien. Elle souriait.

Elle aimait beaucoup Alice.

Parce qu'Alice n'était pas comme toutes ces autres filles. Elle s'en fichait, de la reconnaissance. Elle s'en fichait, de la gloire. Elle regardait le ciel noir, elle disait que plus tard, elle serait Auror, comme Frank, parce que le monde avait besoin d'eux, parce que dehors c'était la guerre et que jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait laisser faire. Parfois, Augusta fronçait les sourcils. Elle allumait une cigarette et murmurait, vous êtes trop jeune. Mais la petite tenait tête et à côté, son grand garçon posait sa grande main sur celle de sa mère et répondait, en souriant :

« Avoue, tu seras fière. »

Augusta ne lui disait pas que fière, elle l'était déjà.

Ils prirent une année sabbatique à la fin de leurs ASPIC. C'était son idée à elle. Augusta recevait de longues lettres remplies de nouvelles inquiétantes. Parfois, ils se perdaient au milieu d'un désert ou d'une forêt. Ils rencontraient des sorciers étranges, ils dormaient chez des moldus, puis repartaient. Alice avait trouvé un chaton abandonné et depuis, ils le trainaient partout avec eux, partout dans le monde. Ils l'avaient appelé Balthazar. C'était un tout petit animal.

Ils rentrèrent début août, le teint brûlé par le soleil et le sourire aux lèvres.

Alice avait les yeux brillants et, assise à même le sol, le chat sur ses genoux, elle parlait, parlait, parlait. Elle faisait de grands gestes, montrait des photos, riait, encore, riait, toujours.

On aurait dit que jamais rien ne pourrait venir à bout de son rire.

Frank était plus angoissé. Enfant, déjà, tout le préoccupait. Quand elle le coiffait, il fronçait le nez et disait, non maman, pas comme ça, les autres ne vont pas aimer, il ne faut pas. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, le coiffait tout de même et il restait des heures dans son coin, les bras croisés. Il craignait de se faire remarquer, de ne pas être assez bon, de salir ses habits, et puis il avait rencontré Alice et il ne craignait plus rien. Il était le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et elle, à côté, elle le suivait. Augusta ne doutait pas que, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu le dépasser. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait.

Ils s'étaient mariés le même mois. On parlait de son fils comme d'un grand sorcier, le meilleur de sa promotion et sa fiancée, comme elle était souriante, comme elle semblait heureuse dans sa robe blanche ! Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à les voir ensemble. Tous les deux, tout le temps. Ils allaient être Aurors, ils allaient les protéger, et déjà tous les sorciers les aimaient.

Et puis la guerre. La guerre pour de vrai. Celle dont tout le monde parlait depuis déjà des années. Mais Frank n'avait plus peur de rien. Parce qu'il savait qu'Alice était là, à quelques mètres, il entendait son souffle, son rire. Parfois, parmi les cadavres, il croisait son regard. Et c'était rassurant.

**

* * *

Il y eut les vitres brisées**

**Les chairs dramatiques du vent s'y déchiraient**

* * *

Un soir, en rentrant, Alice avait retrouvé son chat mort. Son corps au pelage sable était recroquevillé à l'entrée. On l'avait disposé comme on dépose un avertissement, discrètement, l'air de rien.

Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et Augusta était restée là, à regarder le petit visage vide de l'animal tant aimé en se disant que cette guerre, c'était celle du monde entier. Ce n'était plus une question de courage, mais de dignité.

Frank avait voulu qu'elle parte se cacher. Elle ! Une dispute énorme avait explosé dans la pièce lorsqu'elle avait refusé.

Alice pleurait toujours, assise sur une chaise. Elle répétait sans cesse, mais Augusta, ils vont vous tuer, ils vont vous tuer…

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

Et Augusta était restée.

**

* * *

Il y eut la porte comme une scie**

**Il y eut les puissances des murs**

**L'ennui sans sujet**

**Le plancher complaisant**

**Tourné vers la face gagnante refusée du dé**

* * *

« J'attend un enfant. »

Elle l'avait soufflé d'une voix tremblante. Comme si après, le monde allait s'écrouler. Comme si soudain la peur s'infiltrait.

Alors Augusta l'avait cherché. Où était-elle, cette Alice qui riait ? Cette petite fille aux grands yeux noirs qui éparpillait des vers au coin des cahiers, qui regardait les oiseaux s'envoler sans cligner des yeux, qui les suivait, le souffle coupé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils soient si loin, si loin qu'elle ne puisse les rattraper.

Elle levait toujours les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'était plus pour chercher les oiseaux, c'était pour chercher la Marque des Ténèbres. Et quand on regardait son visage, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné ses cernes à coup de cutter.

« Les Médicomages ont dit que ce sera un petit garçon. Nous ne voulions pas vous le dire, vous comprenez, pas tout de suite parce qu'avec la guerre, rien n'est sûr et, si les Mangemorts l'apprennent… »

Son ventre était rond. Parfois, elle sentait un petit pied qui frappait de l'intérieur. Qui l'appelait. Qui, dans quelques mois, sortirait. Ici. Avec eux.

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

N'en avait pas besoin.

**

* * *

Les chairs dramatiques du vent s'y déchiraient**

* * *

Frank était revenu la voir, seul.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Maman, Alice est très inquiète. »

Mais elle le savait déjà. Évidemment, qu'elle le savait, on trouvait des cadavres à chaque coin de rue, les noms défilaient dans les journaux, toujours plus nombreux, et elle les lisait, voyait ses amies qui se taisaient, qui perdaient un fils, une fille et qui regardaient les lettres qui s'étalaient sans très bien comprendre le nom qui s'y formait.

« Il faut qu'ils fassent attention, avait dit un jour Algie. Tout le monde les aime bien, ces gamins, mais ils finiront par se faire tuer dans une impasse si ça continue. Trois fois, ils ont réussi à s'en sortir. La chance peut tourner…

– Ne dis pas ça, murmurait Enid à ses côtés. Ils sont très bons, tous les deux. Ils ne vont pas mourir, c'est impossible ! »

Elle se tordait les mains en regardant tour à tour son époux qui grommelait et Augusta qui l'ignorait. Finalement, elle avait eu raison : quel que soit leur état, Alice et Frank respiraient encore.

Ils avaient appelé l'enfant Neville. Frank disait que ça sonnait bien. Neville Londubat. C'était un beau bébé, avec des joues rondes et une touffe de cheveux clairs. Il fixait les infirmières avec de grands yeux ronds, et se tortillait dans les bras de sa mère, tendait les mains, pleurait puis s'endormait serré contre son sein.

Pendant qu'Alice se reposait à l'hôpital, Augusta avait décoré la chambre de son premier petit-fils. Son frère l'avait aidé. Il avait repeint les murs en bleu pendant que son épouse accrochait les rideaux et tricotait une couverture.

« Un jour, lui aussi sera un grand sorcier. », avait déclaré Harfang.

Elle n'avait pu qu'approuver.

Mais toujours la guerre. Partout, la guerre.

« Les Potter se sont caché. Ils ont un garçon, eux aussi, du même âge que Neville. Il paraît que Vous-Savez-Qui veut le tuer, vous vous rendez compte ? Un bébé… »

Alice marquait une pause, se mordait la lèvre et poussait un soupir en remettant la couverture sur son enfant :

« C'est terrible. Cette pauvre Lily, j'espère que ça s'arrangera. C'est une si gentille fille, elle ne mérite pas ça ! »

Mais elle se taisait lorsqu'on parlait de James Potter. Tout au fond, Augusta voyait bien qu'elle le haïssait. Que si on lui avait demandé, elle aurait presque pu répondre que lui, par contre, l'avait bien cherché.

Et ils étaient morts. On les avait trahis. Morts, tous les deux, morts, dans cette maison trop grande, au milieu de la nuit. Jetés à terre, piétinés. Mais l'enfant, lui… il les avait tous sauvé, il vivait et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était allé. La victoire avait déferlé sur le pays.

La guerre était finie.

C'était sorti comme un immense cri. La guerre était finie, on balayait les ruines, on reconstruisait la ville. On sortait les guirlandes et les fleurs, et Alice riait, tournoyait dans ses robes du soir. Elle racontait à nouveau de vieilles histoires, des histoires pour s'endormir, pour pleurer comme pour rire. Elle allumait des bougies, elle colorait les pièces. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coupés court pendant la guerre, reprenaient chaque jour quelques centimètres.

Ils virevoltaient autours de son visage.

Frank ne la lâchait jamais.

Et quand Augusta murmurait que Voldemort reviendrait, on ne l'écoutait jamais.

**

* * *

Il y eut les couleurs multiformes**

**Les frontières des marécages**

**Le temps de tous les jours**

* * *

Combien de Mangemorts avaient-ils arrêté ? Augusta croyait que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'il ne fallait pas compter, qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre.

C'était ce que les journaux clamaient.

Et puis elle les avait retrouvés. Elle seule. Parce qu'elle avait refusé qu'ils viennent chez elle, parce qu'elle avait râlé, juré qu'elle n'était pas encore vieille au point de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer.

Mais la porte était déjà ouverte. Et ce n'était pas des voix qui s'en échappaient. C'était… autre chose. Des gémissements. Des larmes d'enfant. Les Aurors qu'elle avait appelés étaient arrivés en cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Augusta se l'était répété, le cœur battant et les lèvres sèches. C'était Frank et Alice Londubat. Les Aurors les plus appréciés. Les plus doués. Ceux à qui il ne pouvait plus rien arriver.

Elle avait du attendre dehors. Mais elle le savait déjà.

C'était trop tard.

Elle s'était engouffrée dans la maison sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Elle avait suivi les pleurs.

Jusque là. Jusque dans cette chambre fraichement repeinte. Cette petite chambre bleue où Neville, recroquevillé dans un coin de son berceau, fixait le corps inerte de ses parents. Il y avait du sang sur les murs. Du sang sur les rideaux. Du sang sur les visages.

« Ils ne vont plus jamais rien reconnaître, déclara le Médicomage. Ni vous, ni leur enfant. Ils devront rester ici. Lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, ils ne comprendront plus rien à ce qui les entoure. Mais ils sont vivants. »

Elle pleura très longtemps.

Vivants.

Le mot glissa comme une insulte.

**

* * *

Le temps de tous les jours**

**Dans une chambre abandonnée une chambre en échec**

**Une chambre vide**

* * *

Augusta avait toujours voulu avoir une fille. Elle se rappelait encore la sensation qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Alice. Ce petit bout de rien qui ne craignait ni les hommes, ni les sorciers.

Frank et elle s'étaient aimés de toutes leurs forces. Ils étaient pareils. Ils étaient ses enfants et à présent, ils avaient besoin de la vieille femme.

Elle avait ressorti son chapeau de l'armoire.

Mais Neville hurlait tous les jours. Il hurlait lorsqu'on ouvrait la porte, lorsqu'on la refermait, lorsqu'on la cognait. Il hurlait à chaque pas, à chaque phrase. Il hurlait à en briser les murs.

« Il se souvient. », avait dit la Médicomage.

L'enfant, en boule, sanglotait en suçant son pouce.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »

Et pendant qu'on hésitait, qu'on se tortillait en échangeant des regards avec des collègues, Augusta fixait son petit-fils. Si différent, si faible. Il était comme ce chat qu'Alice avait ramené. Minuscule et tremblant, s'accrochant aux autres en miaulant.

« Il pourrait y avoir un moyen de remédier à son traumatisme.

– Lequel ?

– Le sortilège d'Amnésie. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Augusta n'avait pas su quoi dire. Puis Neville s'était remis à pleurer plus fort, ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce, ils lui transperçaient le cœur, s'explosaient dans sa tête.

« Faites-le.

– Il oubliera tout, murmura la Médicomage. Absolument tout, il sera comme un nouveau-né.

– Il n'a qu'un an. Ce n'est pas grave.

– Il se pourrait que par la suite, il en garde des séquelles… Qu'il oublie des choses, oh, ce sera minime, de la simple étourderie, diront les autres. »

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, l'enfant dormait paisiblement entre ses bras glacés. Elle s'était assise. Une cigarette le soir, et le silence.

De toute manière, qu'aurait-il eu à se rappeler ? Des rires, des baisers sur ses cheveux clairs, une chanson le soir. Mais c'était avant. C'était il y a longtemps. Et après, dans ce silence…

Neville n'avait plus jamais crié. Augusta avait demandé à Harfang d'enlever tous les meubles de sa chambre et de sceller la pièce. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à vendre la maison. Elle la laissait tomber en ruine.

Un jour, les murs s'effondreraient peut-être.

Là-bas, Frank et Alice s'étaient aimés follement. Ils avaient été ensemble, à chasser l'obscurité. Il restait d'eux un fils. Augusta ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Chaque jour, il grandissait d'avantage et elle attendait. Elle attendait que ses parents reviennent en se disant qu'un jour, de lui aussi, elle finirait par être fière.

Il était le portrait craché de sa mère.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré que ce couple n'est pas très "connu" (ce que je trouvais étonnant, d'ailleurs, il y a tellement à écrire dessus !).

Une petite précision, concernant le sortilège d'Amnésie infligé à Neville : c'est une théorie que j'avais lu dans l'EHP et qui m'avait plu. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'écrirai là-dessus. Finalement, j'ai enfin réussi et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Une **review** avec vos avis ? :)

Bisous !

Ana'


End file.
